


When No One is Around You, Say ‘Brother, I Need you.’

by MisterCottontail



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Incest, Incest Kink, M/M, Sibling Incest, brother kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisterCottontail/pseuds/MisterCottontail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally a drabble requested by tumblr user inkstainsonmyhands. Visit mistercottontail.tumblr.com for more drabbles, and updates on long fan fiction.</p><p>Between working on school projects, and helping take care of his family, Tadashi Hamada doesn't have much free time. That doesn't stop his younger brother from pushing all of his buttons, and demanding certain special attention whenever the two are alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When No One is Around You, Say ‘Brother, I Need you.’

Leaning back from the worktable, Tadashi stretches and groans loudly. He slides his chair backward and raises his legs to drop his feet on top of the cluttered tabletop. The lights in his lab start flashing wildly.

"Hey, we’re all headed out man. You good?" Fred’s face beams from the doorway, his fingers pinched on the lightswitch nearby.

"Yeah, Fred." Tadashi stretches again, "I’m good. Just trying to finish a bit more coding before the showcase tomorrow."

"Hydraulic exoskeleton, right?"

"Just Baymax, Fred."

"All right, man, but you’re the one missing out on all-you-can-eat chili dog night."

A voice calls out from the hall, “Let’s move, people! Reservation’s at 7:20!” Wasabi joins Fred in the doorway. “Are you coming, Tadashi?”

"Sorry, I’ve got code to finish. Besides, Hiro’s meeting me here to pick up some more parts for his project."

"Don’t work too hard."

"Don’t overshadow your own brother," GoGo warns from the hall.

"Good night, guys."

Tadashi shuts his eyes for a moment, hoping for a few seconds of relaxation, but a commotion outside signals that he’ll go wanting. From the sound of the voices outside, the gang ran into Hiro on their way out. Luckily, Wasabi’s dedication to their timetable means the friends don’t chat for long.

Hiro wanders into the lab a few minutes later, backpack over one shoulder, Megabot in the opposite hand.

"Sorry I’m late, Bro, the fight took longer than I thought."

"Get caught again?"

"Nah, just strung them along a bit more than usual."

Hiro drops his bag on the floor, nudging it under a nearby table with one foot before placing Megabot on top of it. He steps up behind his brother and grabs his shoulders.

"Tense?"

"Hard to relax without you, Little Bro."

Tadashi lifts his feet from the desk and spins the chair around, facing Hiro. He holds out one arm, beckoning his brother closer. Hiro complies, a slight smirk on his face as he approaches. Hiro sits on Tadashi’s lap, facing him, his arms hung loosely over his older brother’s shoulders.

"Miss me, big brother?" Hiro’s eyes look heavy. He bites his lip as Tadashi pulls him closer.

Tadashi holds Hiro’s face in one hand, the other pressed against his lower back. He leans in and gently bites Hiro’s neck where the flesh meets his collar bone.

"Say it again," Tadashi whispers into Hiro’s skin.

"Say what?" He teases. "You want me to say how much your little brother turns you on?"

Tadashi groans and nips at Hiro’s nape again, causing the teen to gasp. Hiro’s skin is hot, and almost silky to Tadashi’s lips. He grabs Hiro’s face again, and guides his lips toward his own, kissing him openly and darting his tongue between them. Reaching down, Tadashi tugs on Hiro’s t-shirt, lifting it up and off between kisses before tossing it haphazardly to a distant corner of the room.

Hiro leans back, his chest shining from the fluorescent lighting buzzing overhead and the moonlight pouring in the large round window behind them. Tadashi leaps at the opportunity, bending in to plant kisses along the side of Hiro’s ribs.

"What does your little brother taste like, ‘Dashi?"

Running his tongue up Hiro’s chest and around his left nipple, Tadashi replies, “You taste sweet, little brother.”

"Don’t talk, bro, just keep your mouth moving," Hiro moans in response. "You know how much I love having my big strong brother pleasuring me."

Tadashi is dizzy with arousal. His hands move lower, grabbing Hiro’s ass and lifting him upward. His tongue laps at his younger brother’s stomach, and he continues to gently bite at the taut skin around Hiro’s ribs.

"That feels so good, big bro," Hiro gasps. His voice sounds low and throaty. "You’ve got your little brother so hard, ‘Dashi."

Tadashi stands suddenly, lifting Hiro with him, before turning and setting Hiro down on the worktable. A dozen small gears and bolts poke into Hiro’s back, but if he notices them, he doesn’t bring it up. Tadashi falls onto him, his hands planted on either side of Hiro’s shoulders.

"Let me look at you, Hiro, I want to see my little brother’s body." He kisses Hiro deeply, their tongues entwined until Hiro pushes his brother’s face away, gasping for air. Tadashi continues his assault, biting down and sucking on Hiro’s slender neck. His little brother’s scent fills his senses, and he relishes Hiro’s hot skin against his tongue.

Then, Tadashi leans back, and stares into Hiro’s half-open eyes. Hiro’s mouth hangs open, his face red and his sweat-soaked bangs clinging to his forehead.

“‘Dashi,” Hiro begins. “You want to see what your little brother really tastes like?” Hiro wiggles his hips beneath his brother. “Because I really want to feel my big bro’s lips around me.” Tadashi’s pulse races. They’ve never gone this far before, but the thought of taking his little brother is pushing reason out of his mind.

"Tell me you need me, Hiro."

Hiro’s eyes widen, but only briefly.

"I need you, big brother. I need to feel your mouth on me." He pauses. "Then I want to feel my beautiful brother inside me."

Tadashi falls onto him again, Hiro’s words spurning him further and faster. He gently bites Hiro’s nipples, first the left, then - planting kisses between - the right. He moves lower ever so slowly, kissing Hiro’s stomach, circling his tiny navel. He kisses the soft hairless flesh just above Hiro’s waistband. He slides trembling fingers under the rough khaki fabric, popping the cold metal button free on the first attempt.

"Big brother, hurry, I…" Hiro begins. "I need you to do this, bro."

Tadashi grips the little metal tear of Hiro’s zipper, pulling it slowly downward, drunk on lust.

Outside, the hall door slams open.

"I told you we were going to be late," Wasabi laments, his voice echoing around the corner and into Tadashi’s lab.

"If you didn’t drive like my grandmother…" Gogo begins before being interrupted.

"I follow the law,” he retorts.

Wasabi, GoGo, and Fred turn the corner to see Hiro sitting casually at a worktable, his shirt missing, and a too-broad smile on his face. Tadashi is pressed so far into the opposite corner of the room that Wasabi wonders for a moment if he’s about to disappear into the plaster.

"You all…OK?" Wasabi asks, the concern dripping from his slow intonation.

"What’s up, Wasabi?" Hiro responds calmly. "We’re trying to see if Baymax can recognize sunburn."

GoGo’s eyes dart from Hiro to Tadashi, and she raises an eyebrow. Fred takes a large bite out of a drive-thru burger, oblivious.

"Well," Tadashi states, too loudly, from the corner. "We should be heading home. Big day tomorrow."

"Big night, too." Hiro looks slyly over at his brother.

GoGo raises the other eyebrow, turns, and walks from the room laughing.

The trio of intruders make their way out of the room, leaving Tadashi to slam and lock the door while Hiro searches the floor for his shirt.

Tadashi is standing in the center of the room, Hiro’s bag in hand, thinking of excuses when he feels Hiro’s arms wrap tightly around his waist. Hiro shoves one small hand into Tadashi’s pants and leans close. A recognizable firmness presses against Tadashi’s leg as Hiro draws up to him.

"You don’t want to leave your little brother unsatisfied, do you, Tadashi?" He whispers. "I want my big brother to teach me all about how this works," Hiro grabs Tadashi’s manhood. "So turn off the lights and fill your little brother up."


End file.
